Nobody's Hero
by I Used To Rule The World
Summary: They were all strangers at the beginning, all from different worlds. But they must join together to defeat an enemy of all. Meet Audri, Chase, Lex, and CJ as they go through their Hogwarts journey with the Golden Trio and the rest of them. Will they be able to unite the school and fight against the dark forces together? Or will they fall? OC/OC, OC/Hermione, Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Hi everyone, my name is I Used To Rule The World—but you can call me Audri! And I'm here bringing you my first ever fanfic, being sort-of co-written by my boyfriend, Never An Honest Word (a.k.a. Chase), his sister/my best friend Lex, and Chase's best friend CJ. Say hi to the people everyone.**

**Chase: …**

**Chase, why aren't you saying anything?**

**Chase: I can't think of anything insulting to say to the readers.**

**CJ: Ever the insulting one, aren't you, Chasikins?**

**Hey! I'm the only one who has permission to call him that!**

**Chase: … *looks down and blushes***

**Aww, he's so shy it's cute!**

**Lex: Never in my life have I seen him act that way. *Bows down to Audri* Audri, you have my eternal allegiance.**

**Thank you Lex, but I suppose it's time to start things up. As I said, I'm Audri. This is my first-ever fanfic, being partially co-written (as in, very small portions) with Chase, CJ and Lex. It will feature character inserts from all of us, but I'm for the most part going to be writing them all. This story is meant to be a much more action-oriented and realistic rewrite of Harry Potter—primarily the war aspects, involving actual weapons (though with everything else in the Wizarding world, the weapons will be quite a few ages behind, so we're dealing with swords, axes, etcetera) and it will hopefully be growing the main characters and expanding on others who didn't get a major spotlight in the actual franchise. So, without further ado, let us… BEGIN!**

**Chase: ALSO! It should be mentioned that while we're still sticking to the actual timeline, we're going to move the progress of technology a little bit—to the point where Gameboy Advances have already come out, cellphones are being developed, music that wasn't even thought of in the early 90's (aside from certain unacceptable . I'm looking at you, Kanye) and the internet is starting to get worth visiting.**

**And it should also be noted that unless explicitly stated, every chapter will be narrated by my character Audri.**

* * *

><p>"Audri, time to wake up!" said the loud voice of my mother, coming through my bedroom door sounding muffled and significantly softer—but what really woke me up was the smell of bacon. Her cooking has always been the source of inspiration for me, and thanks to my naturally high metabolism, I can eat platefuls and not have the slightest consequence. I bolted up in my bed and shook my head, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.<p>

As soon as I felt awake, I actually opened my eyes and stared into the mirror that rested on my wall, directly across from my twin-sized bed (with officially licensed Pokémon sheets and comforter). "Hmm…" I murmured, glancing at the redheaded girl looking back at me. Her long red hair was wild, her skin pale, and her face heart-shaped; thanks to my excellent vision I could see the smattering of freckles across her nose, and the tiniest of beauty marks that rested at the bottom corner of her lips. "I think I look alright," I said, sliding out of bed and glancing down at my current outfit: an overly large Black Veil Brides t-shirt (which belonged to my father), completely black and adorned with a silver shield in the middle, with a caption that read "Black Veil Brides" and had the customary BVB insignia on it; aside from that I wear a pair of short purple shorts with a Bulbasaur on them, the tiny green dinosaur leaping at an invisible opponent.

"Although… I doubt mum would appreciate me coming down in my short shorts," I said finally, putting on a pair of Disney Princess pajama pants—yeah, I like Black Veil Brides and Disney Princesses—so what? Wanna fight about it?

"On the double, Audri," mum called once more, as my father always used to, and like she always had after he… never mind.

"Coming, mum!" I replied, trying to bring my usual cheer into my voice. I flung open my door and walked into the hallway, my feet lightly touching the cold wood floor. "I'm a loaded gun, an only son… but I'm nobody's hero," I sang quietly, practically dancing my way down the stairs as I reached them, doing my best to make no noise at all—a usual exercise my dad had me doing when he was alive, God love his Auror thought process.

I moved slowly and deliberately through the sitting room, avoiding the squeaky floorboard to the immediate left of the television, and into the kitchen. "I'm here, mum." I said as I walked into the kitchen, running my hand along the granite countertop of the island. My mother stood by the oven, dressed in her usual morning outfit of her pink bathrobe and an apron; her red hair was tied loosely into a ponytail; she quietly hummed the tune to "Knives and Pens" as the smell of bacon, eggs and potatoes wafts in the air.

"Took you long enough," she joked happily, placing a plate piled high with bacon, eggs, potatoes and toast, as well as a glass of milk in front of me as I sat at the island.

I have often been told that I look like an almost carbon copy of my mother—we both have pale skin and freckles, as well as long red hair (she has long been mistaken as a member of another Wizarding family known as the Weasleys—though we are distantly related, I have never met them and I do not believe that she has either), and a strange love for Black Veil Brides. We both happen to be the same height (five feet tall to be exact, although I'm still growing) and have a constant cheeriness about us.

"Eat up, dear, we have a big day ahead of us," she said as I began to eat. "Guess what came today?" she added, waving a letter with an intricate seal; it was addressed to "Ms. Audrianne Silverkin, Tirith End, outside of Dublin, Ireland," and the seal was adorned with a snake, a lion, an eagle, and a badger…

I nearly choked on the strip of bacon I was eating; "My Hogwarts letter!" I practically cried with joy.

"You know what that means," mum said, smiling broadly.

"Diagon Alley!" I yelled happily; I had been there only once before, and I remembered that I loved that place quite a bit.

"That's right," she said, "so eat up and get dressed. We should leave as soon as possible if we're to be done."

* * *

><p>(<em>Chase's POV<em>)

"Wake up, you idiot," a bored voice said.

"Oww, my head…" I said, rubbing my forehead which had a sudden twinge of pain. "Damn it, Lex, do you gotta hit me so hard?" I complained, glaring up at the blonde-haired girl who stood glaring straight back—my twin sister, Alexis, affectionately known as Lex.

"If I didn't, you probably wouldn't be awake. Mum says it's time for breakfast." She said curtly, narrowing her eyes at me. "And for Merlin's sake, put on a shirt—you're not as ripped as you'd like to believe."

"Shut up," I muttered as she walked out of my room; I groaned and rolled out of bed, before lazily grabbing hold of my desk and pulling myself up, shaking my long blonde hair and sighing. I stumbled to my bathroom and washed my face, and then I sort-of combed my hair and put on my deodorant. I slid on a black t-shirt with the words "Mylo Xyloto" written in tie-dye on it, a reference to the Coldplay album, and a pair of jeans, and then I walked out of my room and down the hallway.

I walked practically drunkenly down the stairs, almost falling on the third step, and into our kitchen, which thankfully wasn't too far away. I took a seat next to my older brother Tyler at the table. Tyler and I, although Lex and I are actually twins, look the most alike out of anyone in the family—we both have rather long blonde hair and unusually womanly features (we have often been compared to Libra from Fire Emblem). Lex and I do look somewhat similar, although she prefers to keep her hair fairly short and has sharper features—but everyone in my family shares at least one trait: blue, hawk-like eyes that often tip off people to our observant nature.

"Look alive, son," my dad called from the head of the table as he tossed me some bacon, which I happily accepted. Tyler—without asking, per usual—piled a bunch of eggs and toast onto my plate, though I wasn't going to complain. My older sister Taylor slid a glass of orange juice across the table and offered me a calm smile—always the serene one, she was.

"Alright, here's the agenda for today," mum said in her commanding tone as she sat down at the table. I was practically asleep in my eggs, but I managed to keep myself awake. "We need to head out to Diagon Alley."

This was met by cheers from Lex and I—though mine were quite unenthusiastic and half-arsed.

"Tyler and Taylor need to get their Hogwarts supplies—"

"Have our letters come yet, mum?" Lex interrupted, unusually giddy for… well, for her in general.

"Yes, dear, they came with Tyler and Taylor's." she said in a kind, yet at the same time chiding voice. "So we need to get yours as well, which shouldn't be too bad… and no, Lex, we're not getting you a cat."

"But _muuuuum_!" Lex whined; seriously, this was like seeing the sun go dark—this is incredibly unlike her.

"No, Alexis, have you forgotten that both you and Chase are _allergic_ to cats?" dad said, his voice tired—we had had this discussion several times before.

"Fine," Lex said, residing to a pout.

"Tuck in everyone, we have a big day ahead of us," mum said as we began to eat.

* * *

><p>(<em>CJ's POV<em>)

"C'mon, ya little rascal, get up," came the all-too familiar voice of my sister. I opened my eyes happily to see what guise she would wake me up with this morning. She was smiling down at me with the face of Darth Maul from the Star Wars franchise, red and black tattoos and all—though it was somewhat terrifying.

"Nym… you know that's kinda frightening." I said jokingly. "Where are mum and dad?"

"They had to go do something, so they left me in charge of you for the day. We've got a busy day ahead of us, so I don't see what was so important…"

"What have we gotta do today?" I asked inquisitively, shaking my hair and changing it to a short, spiky black; my eyes became suddenly green. I smiled at her.

She grinned evilly at me and said, "To tell you that would be to reveal a closely guarded secret. But you'll see, we've gotta go to Diagon Alley."

"Really? Alright," I said, jumping up and glancing down at my tanned skin. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get dressed. We'll have brunch at the Leaky Cauldron, c'mon!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it everyone, I hope you enjoyed! It was probably a little short, but it was kind of a rush-writing. If you have any suggestions, please leave a review or pm it to me. If you liked it, leave a review, favourite, follow, anything! Please give me constructive criticism, this was my first story so nothing bad, please!<strong>

**Love y'all~**

**Audri**


	2. Chapter 2: Wands and a Few Redheads

**Hey everyone, Audri here with the next chapter of Nobody's Hero! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I want to tell you that hopefully this one will be longer (I'm typing this up first, just as an introduction). So in this chapter, we're… you guessed it, going to Diagon Alley! **

**Lex: Now for the stats: One favourite, two followers, zero reviews—come on, guys, let's change that!**

**Chase: You're missing one on the follower/favourite…**

**Lex: You don't count, you're our publicity monkey.**

**Chase: …You have no idea how much I wish I could put you on the choppin' block, sis.**

**Lex: Love you too, little brother.**

**CJ: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! DO WE LOOK LIKE WE OWN HARRY POTTER? DON'T BE AN—**

**Chase: HEY! I wanna insult the readers.**

**CJ: *sigh* Fine.**

**Chase: DON'T BE AN IDIOT! WE ARE JUST COLLEGE STUDENTS, PLEASE DON'T SUE US BECAUSE ALL YOU WILL GET IS AN AXE TO THE HEAD!**

**Well that was… colourful.**

* * *

><p>(<em>CJ's POV<em>)

"C'mon, CJ!" Nym cried as she pulled me into the run-down looking building. The Leaky Cauldron—the name even sounded run-down—stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of this London district; it was, compared to the surrounding buildings, very short, and made of a strange mixture of brick and wood. The windows were dirty and cracked, and various smells from inside leaked out. The inside, however, was quite cozy and warm—a fire crackled in a hearth, and the smell of food was very strong.

"Morning, Tom!" she called to the old hunch-backed bartender, who smiled and waved back at us. We took a seat at a small wooden table by a window and were soon waited on by a cheery-faced woman with long black hair. I ordered a sausage and egg sandwich with a side of bacon and more bacon, while Nym ordered a cup of coffee—she claimed to have eaten while waiting for me to get up.

I had changed into normal Muggle clothing—a shirt with the legendary hammer of the comic superhero Thor on it, and captioned above it was "Are you worthy to wield the hammer?" and a pair of blue jeans covered my rather fine rear end; I wore my usual blue and orange Nike sneakers, and around my neck a replica of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings hung loosely on a golden chain. I had changed my hair to a silvery blonde and my eyes to a deep purple—thanks to my favourite ability, for I am a Metamorphmagus, one of the rarest talents in the magical world.

However, it can't be too rare, seeing as Nym is one as well; she has changed from her Darth Maul appearance from this morning to a more normal look—she was wearing her favourite shade of bubblegum pink hair, and in her heart-shaped face, two almond-shaped purple eyes sat, popping out of her tan skin like Christmas lights against the green of a tree. She wore a black Weird Sisters t-shirt and a matching pair of skinny jeans. She had on a pair of purple and black converse shoes.

I smiled a little as she began to carry on about the stuff she was going to pull—and how it was her duty to do that, seeing as it was her final year at Hogwarts.

"And you can bet I'm gonna get even with that greaseball Snape," she added, finishing off her cup of coffee, "and I'm gonna make it good, too. Might enlist the Weasley twins for it."

"Merlin, Nym, do you wanna kill the man?"

She gave me a mock-annoyed look and said, "No, I wanna marry him and have lots and lots of babies with that greaseball."

"Too much information, sis, too much information."

"'Ello, Tom!" came a booming voice from right at the entrance. A giant man in a brown coat with a wild black beard and long hair stood with a boy who looked tiny compared to him. The boy wore a grey long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans that looked several sizes too large for him, and a pair of glasses that were broken in one lens, and he looked rather skinny, almost malnourished; he had a mess of jet black hair that hung in his eyes.

"Ah, Hagrid!" Tom said with glee. "The usual, I presume?"

"Sorry, not today," the giant replied, placing a large hand on the boy's shoulder, almost pushing him down. "On official Hogwarts business. I'm here to help Mr. Potter here with his school supplies."

Tom took off his wide-rimmed glasses and said, "Bless my soul… this is Harry Potter!"

Several people came running up to the boy, but Hagrid repelled them all with an almost practiced ease. I remembered hearing about Harry Potter, but not to the point that these people probably had.

Hagrid and Harry began to walk through the tavern, and as they reached the exit, just by our table, Nym called out, "Hello Hagrid!"

"Oh, hi there Nymphadora!" the giant said happily—I remember him now, Nym told me about him a few times; he was the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, so we was in charge of taking care of the grounds.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, _Tonks_." He corrected at her glare. She always got very mad when people used her full name—Nymphadora—as did I when people used the "C" in CJ (which stood for Cassiopeia).

"Hi," Harry said, offering a timid smile.

"Hagrid, this is my little brother CJ." She said, patting my head as I stuffed my face with bacon.

"Got your appetite, eh?" the giant said, chuckling. "Well, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Pleasure ter meet yeh," he said, offering me his giant hand, which I shook politely.

"Harry Potter," the boy said, also offering me his hand.

"CJ," I said, shaking his too.

"So, yeh in town to get yer supplies?" Hagrid asked us.

"Sure are. Got our letters this morning," Nym said with a nod.

"Care ter join us? I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind the company."

Nym and I smiled gladly and accepted, and Harry appeared to have no objections.

"Hey, Nym?" I asked as we began to walk out.

"Yeah, little bro?"

"Do you think we'll see Chase and Lex?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment, before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "Let me text Taylor real quick."

Wait for it… wait for it… "Yep, they're here. We'll probably run into them at some point."

And so we set off into the exit, which led out to a brick wall. Hagrid tapped a few bricks with his umbrella, and it parted to reveal a bustling street with stores and booths galore. People wandered everywhere, talking loudly.

The place was practically the Wizarding equivalent to a circus… or a Muggle mall.

* * *

><p>(<em>Audri's POV<em>)

After breakfast, mum and I took the Floo system out to the Leaky Cauldron in London, where we entered Diagon Alley after a brief chat with the bartender Tom, who is mum's great uncle. We walked casually along the busy street as she read over my school supplies list.

"First stop, Gringotts," Mum said, taking my hand and leading me toward a towering building. It was multi-storied and snow white, with several marble columns around the front. On the large front doors, it was inscribed in the languages of Goblins and Men,

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

Two vicious-looking guards in goblin-made armour, both wielding spears, bared their teeth menacingly at us as we passed, though I have been here several times before and knew that it was merely protocol.

As we entered the bank, I took in the awe once more at the high ceilings, lined with marble columns. Several goblin tellers waited behind long counters, leering at the witches and wizards who were attempting to make withdrawals and/or deposits. "Stay close," mum whispered to me, drawing me a little closer to her. The only thing of her appearance she had changed since breakfast was the lack of her apron and the addition of a black coat.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, though it was more likely only a few minutes, a teller was free and beckoned us up to him. "What can I do for you today?" the goblin asked in a kindly voice, though his face still held a slightly menacing expression. He seemed to glare at us and his teeth were bared.

"We would like to make a withdrawal," Mum said proudly—I had long been told that goblins respect those who speak without fear, and that is just what she was doing. She pulled an old-looking key from her coat pocket.

The goblin took the key and looked at it closely. "_Quae__animi__sunt, aliud__atque__stultitia_. Very well, to the Silverkin vault." He stepped down from the counter and opened a small hatch, and beckoned us forth. We descended into a dark, dank cavern lit by torches; twin rails went deeper into the tunnel. "Watch your step," he said as we stepped into a cart that had just arrived. We took off at a quick speed, and I was sure that several times I felt water drip from the cave ceiling onto my face.

As we went deeper into the bank's depths, it began to get darker and… eerier. I huddled a bit closer to mum as things began to get colder, and she pulled me to her a bit tighter. "Don't look down, sweetie," she said quietly, remembering that I was rather afraid of heights.

Suddenly we came to a screeching halt; the cart stopped in front of a very large and ornately decorated door, with the very words he had read from the key inscribed deeply upon it. "Vault number fifty-six, Silverkin vault."

"Bravery and stupidity are two different things," mum said, chuckling a little. "Our ancestors were surprisingly blunt, eh, Audri?"

I giggled a little and nodded; "So are we, mum."

"Key, please," the goblin said impatiently, walking on his stubby legs up to the door. Mum handed him the key, and he inserted it into a slot somewhere (he pushed himself up against it and refused to let us see). The doors slid open with a mighty creak. The inside gleamed with gold, silver, and various other gems.

Merlin, I had no idea there was so much in just our vault…

* * *

><p>(<em>Chase's POV<em>)

"So, CJ and Nym are here?" I asked casually, walking alongside Taylor. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a MARVEL Avenger's shirt with the four Avengers—Tony Stark, the Hulk, Thor, and Captain America—all standing back to back. The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo was displayed above them, and she wore a pair of blue jeans. She studied her phone carefully.

"Looks like it. They said they'd meet us at Flourish & Blotts… where'd Tyler go?"

I shrugged; "He was gone as soon as you mentioned Nym."

My twin grinned, "He fancies her."

Taylor rolled her eyes; "Lex, we _all_ know that. He's fancied her since he came to Hogwarts."

I picked up where Lex left off, "And this is his last chance to try anything at school."

"That's right," said a voice from behind us—Tyler was back. He practically reeked of cologne and his hair was combed. "So it's all systems go this time around." He pushed his glasses higher on his nose—something which he claimed made him look more epic, but Lex and I would always tease him and tell him he looked like a dork.

"Hey guys," came another voice—it was CJ and his sister Nymphadora—or as we call her, Nym (sometimes Tonks, her surname), seeing as she hates her name more than anything, also known as the object of Tyler's affections. Tonks was sporting her favourite shade of bubblegum pink hair and a Weird Sisters t-shirt, while CJ was sporting blonde hair like mine, but lighter, and with that he wore a Thor t-shirt.

"Hey CJ, hey Nym," Lex and I said casually. Nym shivered.

"You guys have gotta stop doing that," she said, pretending to glare at us. "That creeps me out."

Lex and I grinned back at her; "Whatever you say, Nym," we replied simultaneously.

"Oh, by the way guys, we brought a couple people along if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Taylor replied, "where are they?"

Tonks grinned and stepped aside, revealing a boy about our age; he had black hair and green eyes, and he wore glasses. His hair hung down in his face and he seemed to be about my height, which is 5' 1" (hey, we were eleven; we were still growing), and his clothes seemed at least two sizes too big. Behind him was a giant of a man with a wild mane of black hair; he had a huge beard that the Robertsons of Louisiana would be proud of, and a huge moleskin coat covered his upper body.

"HAGRID!" Taylor and Tyler cried, running forward and hugging the great giant… or should I say half-giant, if what we learned from Taylor and Tyler was true. The man laughed heartily and patted the two on their backs, probably shaking them up a little inside.

"It's good ter see yeh two," he said. "And who're these two with yeh?"

"Hagrid, this is my little brother and sister, Chase and Lex," Tyler said, ruffling my hair. "Chase is the one that looks like me, by the way."

"Good ter meet yeh two," Hagrid said with a smile. He placed his hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder; "This here is Harry Potter. He's new ter the Wizardin' world."

"Chase," I said, stepping up to Harry. Lex followed suit and said, "Lex."

Together we bowed and said, "At your service." This made Harry smile.

"Harry Potter?" Tyler said, with a hint of thought. "I've heard that name somewhere before…"

"You're the one who defeated—" Taylor began.

"Yes, and I'd really appreciate not talking about it, if it's not too much trouble," Harry said politely but at the same time with a hint of exasperation.

"Sorry," Taylor said, rubbing her head casually, "I realize how hard it must be… sorry, I should probably just stop talking. I'm Taylor," she said finally.

"Tyler," said the person whom I'm a carbon copy of.

"Anyway, I have ter go look inter somethin' for Professor Dumbledore, so would yeh mind keeping an eye on him for a minute?" Hagrid asked in a gruff voice.

"No sweat, Hagrid," Nym said happily. "We were just heading off to Ollivander's. He can come with us."

"Ollivander's?" Harry said quietly, looking at the half-giant inquisitively.

"Ollivander's," Hagrid said, smiling as he seemed lost in memories. "Maker of the finest wands in the world."

Harry nodded and walked over and stood by Lex and I.

"Well, I best be off. I'll see yeh in a bit, Harry." Hagrid said, lumbering off.

"So, um… where's Ollivander's?" Harry asked.

"This way, c'mon," Tyler said, turning and walking in a different direction. He puffed his chest out and walked proud—all a show for Nym.

"Hey, Harry," CJ said, turning his hair to a bright red, almost orange, and putting freckles on his face. "I'M GONNA STEAL YOUR SOOOOOOUUUULLL!" he cried.

"AH! GINGER!" Lex mock-screamed (not very loudly though) and punched him in the arm.

We all laughed at this, even Harry, though it was somewhat of a nervous one. I don't think he knew quite what to expect. I grinned at him. "Loosen up a little, Harry, we're all friends here." I said, throwing an arm around his and CJ's shoulders, the former returning his hair to the prior silvery blonde.

"Yeah, now let's follow that moron who looks just like you," CJ said, dragging us forward after the retreating upperclassmen (though Tyler doesn't really count because he's just a fourth year).

After a few minutes of walking, we reached a short building (like, Leaky Cauldron short) with dark windows. A sign above the door read "Ollivander's Wand Shop. Maker of fine wands since 382 B.C." There were three stories to it (still very tiny compared to many of the other buildings) and the upper levels appeared to be rather run down, with several cracks and fading and chipped paint.

"Ladies first," Tyler said, opening the door for Nym and Taylor. Lex and CJ practically pushed me in, asserting that I looked more like a woman than either of them, leaving Harry to walk himself in (after an encouraging push from Tyler). "Don't be scared, Harry," he said in a quiet voice. "Mr. Ollivander is a very nice man, but he's rather… eccentric."

"By eccentric, he means completely off his rocker," Nym said cheerily.

"So, Chase, do you think mum and dad are gonna get me a cat?" Lex whispered to me as soon as we walked in.

"Lex, we're both allergic remember?"

"Oh… right," Lex said, slightly disappointed. Usually I'm the scatterbrained one, but when it came to cats (for some reason she loved the little buggers) she seemed to take my job of forgetting.

When we walked into the shop we noticed that there were two others in the shop, a woman of about forty or so with red hair tied into a ponytail; she wore a red dress and a coat. A girl next to her was about our age, with long red hair and pale skin; she wore a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and jeans. Mr. Ollivander seemed busy talking to the mother, so I figured it might be fun to start up a conversation with the girl; she had turned around when we entered and was currently shooting covert glances at me, so I walked up to her.

"Hi," I said, offering her a smile.

"H-hi," came her slightly nervous reply. I noticed that she played with her hands, like moving them around and such.

"I'm Chase," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Audri," she said, smiling a little bit. "Are you here to get your wand too?"

"Yeah, it's my first year at Hogwarts," I replied.

"I like your shirt," Audri said quietly, looking down and blushing a little. "I love Coldplay."

"Thanks," I said, putting my hands in my pockets. "I like yours too. Black Veil Brides are some of my favourites."

"I know right? I just wish they'd go on an international tour," she said, and I detected a hint of an Irish accent in her voice.

"Audri, come on, we have to head home," her mother said brightly.

"Alright mum," she said quietly. "I'll see you on the train?"

"I hope so." I said, without actually realizing it. She blushed and giggled a little before running out the door after her mother, almost tripping on her way out.

"Chase! You're up!" came Tyler's voice, snapping me back into reality. Something intrigued me about that girl, but I don't know what…

I walked up to the counter where an old man with a shock of white hair stood; he had large, mysterious silvery eyes and he seemed to look into my very soul—kind of chilling, actually. "Chase Holland," he said in a quiet voice. "I remember the wands that I sold to your father, mother, and your brother and sister… or now, it would be sisters," he said, motioning to Lex who was grinning and cradling a wand that was made of a dark wood; it had several stone rings around the main shaft and its grip was styled with little eyes; I remember what he said to her somewhat ("Excellent sight for one with great visions"). "Try… this one." He said, pulling a long wooden box from a cluttered shelf. He handed it to me and I took it gingerly.

I pulled out a wand that was made of a heavier type of wood; it was rather plain, and it was light coloured. "Nine inches, silver lime. Unicorn hair for the core. Heavyweight, excellent for more powerful spells. Give it a wave," he commanded, which I did. A crystal ball exploded into several pieces. "Umm… no." he said, snatching the wand back. "Try this."

He handed me another, which was very lightweight; it felt natural, like an extension of my hand. It was made of a light coloured wood, not quite as light as the last one, more of a silvery colour. A goldish-green vine design was imprinted upon it, like a twisting root. "Ten and a half inches, mallorn wood; the core is a strand of hair from the last Elven-king. Swift and powerful, but not the best at taking hits." Ollivander said. I waved it once more at the broken crystal ball, figuring that it couldn't break any worse—but I smiled when the ball fixed itself. Mr. Ollivander spread his hands and a wide smile crossed his face. "Excellent. You see… the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Holland. Not the other way around."

"Thank you sir," I said, smiling as I shook his hand. I pulled some money from my pouch and paid the man gladly.

"Hey, Tyler?" I asked, retreating to my brother's side as Harry prepared to get his wand.

"Yeah?"

"Where are mum and dad?"

"…I don't really know," Tyler said truthfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, there you go! We all hope you enjoyed this chapter greatly, and we know it was longer than the last, like we probably promised…<strong>

**Chase: We don't remember if we did or not.**

**So we had some character development, and a good ol' Chase/Audri moment, awwwwwww :') But anyway, once again we hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a follow, favourite, and most important of all, REVIEW! It gives us inspiration to keep going if you like it, and tells us what to improve on. So we're really BEGGING you (not really begging, but ya know) to review. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Love y'all**

**~Audri**


	3. Chapter 3: This is Gonna Be a Long Ride

**Hey guys, Audri here with a new chapter of Nobody's Hero, written solely and exclusively by Lex and I, because…**

**Lex: Chase and CJ are grounded~**

**Yes. They've been flunking most of their classes (this is the reason it's taken us so long to write this, because we've had to keep up with our studies but since we have like a week of school left… you can figure it out) so we've unofficially grounded them—you might've known this if you read Chase's fanfic "Fire Emblem: The Bond of Brothers" which at the moment is currently being written by Jordan and Mitch. **

**Lex: Anyway, we're sorry about the long wait, but honestly our grades are very important to us. **

**So without further ado, let's get onto it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: We do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter or any songs or references we use in this story. We own copies of the books and probably CDs with the songs on them and maybe copies of the moviesshows we reference.**

* * *

><p>"Audri, hurry up! We'll miss the train," called my mother, practically pushing me toward platforms nine and ten. While being pushed, I in turn pushed my little cart that held my trunk at a fairly fast speed, trying to keep from tripping over it myself. Currently I was dressed in a red Linkin Park t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. My long red hair was tied into a loose ponytail, hanging down barely past my neck.<p>

We hurried through the crowded train station known as King's Cross. It had been about a month since we came to get my supplies in Diagon Alley, and this morning we Flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and took a cab to the station. A slight smile crossed over my face—I was heading off to Hogwarts! Mum told me that that place was where some of the best times she'd ever had took place—it was where she met dad…

…Maybe I'll see that boy from Ollivander's again…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Hi," said the boy, smiling at me._

"_H-hi," I said shyly. I smiled a tiny bit, trying to be polite._

"_I'm Chase," he said._

"_Audri," I replied, staring at the ground. "A-are you here to get your first wand too?"_

* * *

><p>A small blush crossed my face at that thought—I mean, he was kind of cute… I guess…<p>

"Here we are, Audri," said mum. She halted, grabbing my arm; I jerked forward with the cart for a second, but then stopped abruptly. We stopped in front of a pillar in between platforms nine and ten—I remember; she told me this was Platform Nine and Three Quarters. 'Just run straight at it,' she had told me; 'don't stop, don't hesitate, just run straight into it.' She added, "Go on ahead, I'll just be a second."

I nodded a little, bracing myself. I dropped to a position where my chest was pressing slightly against the cart, putting my left leg out behind me; I took off into a dead sprint, pushing against the tiled floor with great speed.

I shut my eyes as I ran against the barrier, before coming out into the sunlight with a smile. What a rush!

The sky was a bright blue, with only a few clouds here and there. The sun was up in the sky, and steam billowed up from a scarlet steam engine in streams of small clouds. Children stood with their parents around on the platform, hugging and goodbying; a few kids were laughing and talking with their friends.

I looked around and see that off to the left, closer to the train, is the blonde boy from yesterday—Chase. He seemed to be trying to coerce a slightly shorter dark haired boy in a Thor t-shirt into giving him a piggyback ride… at least judging from the fact that he was yelling, "COME ON, CJ! GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

One hundred percent serious here, folks.

"Audri!" said mum's voice; she had just came through the barrier. She ran over, her light blue dress swaying with her, before wrapping me in a hug. "Your father would be so proud, sweetie."

"Mum… why are you talking like you have to go already?"

"Because I have to go already."

"What?! Why?!" I said softly—I wasn't ready for her to go yet…

"Auntie Dawn is about to give birth, they're calling me in to help the birthing." she explained. "I'm so sorry sweetie, but I really have to go." She looked into my eyes for a moment, her green eyes reflecting a hint of sadness, before brightening up. "Oh! That reminds me, your father told me to give this to you on your first day of Hogwarts," she said, pulling something out of her purse.

It was a silvery chain necklace with a small charm on it. She unhooked it and put it around my neck, latching it in the back. She smiled as she held up the charm; the necklace still dipped rather low, being made for someone larger than myself. "This necklace was your father's," she began, "he wanted you to have it, because it was what gave him the courage to keep going on his first day of Hogwarts… honestly, he was terrified. This charm shows Apollo, the Roman god of the Sun… your father always said that he carried the sun with him to brighten up his life, and then when you were born, he stopped wearing it because he had found his light in his family…" mum was starting to tear up. She hugged me tightly. "He loved you so much, Audri, and I love you so much sweetie. I'm sorry, I have to go now." She finished, turning and walking quietly back toward the barrier.

Well, crap. I still have to get my stuff on the train.

* * *

><p><em>Lex's POV<em>

Merlin, Chase is _such_ an idiot… CJ's pretty annoying too. Ever since we met up on the platform, the two have been running around like animals in heat.

Honestly, you'd think that the two would be more… civil in public.

Chase and CJ wore identical black shirts (something done on occasion to be able to use CJ's skills as a Metamorphmagus to make the two seem like twins) with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it, as well as jeans for the two of them; Chase wore a pair of black and red Nike tennis shoes and CJ wore black combat boots.

In contrast, I wore a red t-shirt with the signature ARC repulsor pose from Iron Man on it; I also wore a pair of black jeans and matching running shoes. Taylor wore a plain light blue shirt with a matching skirt and converse shoes, while Tyler wore a purple and green shirt with a similarly purple and green striped sweater over it, as well as black tennis shoes.

Mum and dad couldn't come with us to the platform—dad had something to take care of in the office (he's an Auror, so you know) and our baby brother Damion was sick so mum couldn't up and take him to a train station in September.

Thus, leaving us in the… _capable_ hands of Taylor and Tyler (I use that term loosely). We met up with Tonks and CJ right when we got there—apparently they had been lying in wait to ambush us since roughly seven in the morning. Since then Chase had been trying to force CJ to give him a piggyback ride, and Tyler was trying to flirt with Tonks with Taylor hitting him on the head at every cheesy attempt.

However… Tonks did seem to be enjoying it—not the hitting part, but when Tyler was trying to flirt with her; I think she might have even blushed at one point.

As I headed toward the train, carrying my black and blue trunk in my pocket (Taylor taught me how to shrink it), my black running shoes making footsteps against the concrete, I heard a loud shouting, "OUTTA THE WAY!"

I turned my head and saw twin blurs of coppery red running my way. Several of the kids and teens scattered, the parents having mostly gone.

Then most of the students began chanting, "Weasleys! Weasleys! Weasleys!" repeatedly—I'm assuming that these two are the famed Weasley Twins that Nym told us about (they happen to be her and CJ's cousins as well).

Within seconds the two came to a skidding stop right in front of me, the shorter one literally plowing into me and knocking me to the ground… with him on top. The taller one, not noticing that his brother had fallen, was smiling and waving and mock-bowing, blowing kisses and all-around being show-offish, whereas his twin and I were staring at each other and blushing brightly.

"Uh…" he began, looking directly into my eyes. He was a little taller than me, just barely.

"How about you get off me first, then we can do the formalities," I said softly. Normally I wasn't so softspoken, but for some reason I just couldn't… speak normally.

"Right," he said, pushing himself off me and helping me up. He dusted himself off slightly; he wore a pair of khaki pants and a reddish brown button-down shirt that was just a shade darker than his eyes. His coppery red hair was illuminated by the sunlight somewhat. "I'm really sorry. I'm Fred, Fred Weasley."

"Alexis Holland, but everyone calls me Lex." I said, brushing myself off. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Fred said, then at a waving motion from his brother, he added, "That's my cue. I'll see you around, I hope."

And with that, Fred Weasley was back at his brother's side.

* * *

><p><em>Audri's POV<em>

We boarded the train about five minutes ago, most of the students scrambling to find compartments with their friends; I spotted an acquaintance of mine from Ireland, Seamus Finnigan, and we briefly greeted each other before he hurried to meet some of his friends.

I decided that the best course of action was to find my own compartment—it would probably fill in soon enough—and that was probably the best decision I'd made in several weeks.

In just a few short minutes, Chase was knocking at the door; I motioned for him to come in. "Um, hi," he said, smiling a little. "Do you mind if my friends and I join you?"

"Go ahead, there's plenty of room," I replied; I had taken the seat in the right corner, right by the window. Chase and the boy he was trying to get a piggyback ride from filed in shortly after my affirmative, the former taking the seat opposite me and his friend leaning against him and propping his feet on the bench. A girl who looked a lot like Chase came in shortly after with a messy black-haired boy with green eyes in tow, and they both sat on the bench next to me.

The girl introduced herself as Alexis ("But call me Lex, unless you want to die" was her actual introduction) and I discovered that the black-haired boy was, in fact, Harry Potter himself. Chase and CJ then proceeded to rather obnoxiously (though I'll admit somewhat cutely on Chase's part) sing "Let it Go" from Frozen.

Although when they got to the second chorus it got more into shouting… and Harry even joined along with them.

I grinned a little at this, while Lex put her head in her palms and shook it softly. "At least they're not singing 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman' again." She said thankfully.

"Hey Lex?" Chase asked all of a sudden.

"What now, moron?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"This is gonna be a long train ride…" said Lex with a groan.

* * *

><p>She was right. As we pulled into the Hogsmeade station about six hours later (after what seemed like an eternity), Lex and I practically pushed our way out of the compartment while Chase and the boys (including a coppery-haired arrival named Ron Weasley) lingered for a little bit, with the original three still singing songs from Frozen.<p>

The six of us stepped onto the platform in pairs of two, Lex and I, CJ and Chase (obviously—I haven't seen those two apart for more than five minutes at a time yet) and Harry and Ron, though Harry stuck closer to CJ and Chase. We heard a booming voice yelling out, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!"

CJ and Harry took off in a dead sprint, with Chase on their heels, leaving a confused Ron, Lex and myself, before we followed after them. We came to a halt in front of a giant mountain of a man with a great black beard and a moleskin coat. His black eyes sparkled in the dying sunlight, and a few stars in the purple sky were reflected in his eyes. He grinned at us through his enormous jungle of a beard and called out gruffly, "All righ' everyone?"

"Hagrid!" CJ cried joyously as he and Harry latched onto the big man's arms. The man laughed.

"Good ter see yeh again, boys. Who're the two that joined yeh?" he asked, having apparently already known Chase and Lex (or at least from Lex's grin and the bear hug that Chase gave him).

"Ron Weasley," chimed in Ron for practically the first time that day.

"A Weasley, eh?" asked Hagrid, "Then am I right ter assume that this girl is yer sister?"

"No, no," I said quickly, "we're not related. You may have known my dad, Eddard Silverkin, or my mum, Catelyn." I shook my head fiercely at the implication that I was related to the Weasleys; while I was probably distantly related to them, in no way were we close relatives. "I'm from Ireland, actually."

After a short conversation, Hagrid directed us to some boats on the shore. "We'll be crossin' the Black Lake," he explained. "Jus' keep yer hands in the boat and don't rock it too hard."

* * *

><p>Apparently with an influx of new first years this year, the boats were charmed to hold seven people, whereas in my mother's day they held only five. The six of us were joined by a bushy brown haired Muggleborn named Hermione. She wasn't much of a conversation honestly, but she often chimed in with random facts that no one really cared about.<p>

Lex tried to drag me to sit up front with her, but Hermione jumped at the opportunity and decided to chat the blonde girl's ear off. CJ and Chase obviously sat together, with Ron and Harry behind them, and I ended up sitting to Chase's left after a minute of vigorous manoeuvering. Almost automatically all the boats set adrift into the dark, choppy waters.

We floated for what seemed like a half hour with Chase and CJ singing "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons while other boats told us to shut them up.

This of course only made the two sing louder. Hagrid, who was in the boat in front of us, seemed rather amused by this.

After the two seemed to finish the whole Night Visions album, (adding in "In the End" by who else but Black Veil Brides) we saw the silhouette of a castle outlined against the starry sky.

"This, children… is Hogwarts," said Hagrid.

"It's beautiful," wowed Lex as we drew nearer. The castle was huge, with great stone walls and towers that seemed to reach for the stars, literally.

Battlements were strewn atop the walls and on the castle itself, and the main building was enormous. A tall oak door stretched up past the walls, and there were several smaller buildings in several places.

Suddenly I felt rather… cold. I realized that I didn't bring a jacket; I shivered a little.

"You okay, Audri?" Chase asked softly. His blue eyes looked at me with a hint of worry—something I hadn't seen in him before. He only ever seemed to show two emotions—riotous (usually with CJ) and hysterical (always with CJ).

"Yeah, just a little cold." I admitted, hugging my knees to my chest. I noticed that he had carried a knapsack with him, and he opened it and drew a small jacket out.

"Here, you can wear this. My robes keep me plenty warm," he said, handing it to me. I accepted it gratefully.

I shook it out a little; it was a green jacket that was a little big for me, but would fit me fine. On the back it had an outline of a shield with a silver wing and a bluish wing covering each other… "The Wings of Freedom?" I blurted out.

Chase looked at me weirdly for a minute then said, "You know what these are?"

"Of course, I love Attack on Titan," I replied.

CJ looked over and stared at me for a minute. "Did you just call it Attack on Titan?"

"Uh… yes?"

"It's Shingeki no Kyojin," Lex chipped in. "They get mad when anyone calls it anything else." She grinned a little, "So don't call it that."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference," I said with a small laugh, putting the jacket on as the two boys settled down.

* * *

><p>Soon after that exchange, we came to a halt and entered the castle, where we were met by a stern-looking witch with grey hair. She introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Gryffindor. She explained the Sorting ceremony to us, and filled us in on the whole house system.<p>

"You may find yourself in a position where you have to choose between your house and your friends—but think of it as your family and your friends. You will always make new friends," McGonagall explained. "But your family is forever."

She left us for a moment, heading through a great wooden door before coming back a few minutes later. "They are ready," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAND that's all folks! Next chapter is the sorting! <strong>

**Lex: And if you didn't know about Tyler's sweater and colours… Purple and green are the "official colours" of YouTuber Slyfoxhound (we like him a lot) and then the striped sweater comes from Spongebob (The best time to wear a striped sweater~ is all the time~).**

**So remember, favourite, follow, and SERIOUSLY, review! We have two follows and favourites, not counting Chase, and zero reviews. Please people, we need you to review! Tell us if we're doing good or bad, or what, but please, no flames. **

**Peace out and love y'all~**

**Audri and Lex**


End file.
